Elastic Heart (Dance Moms Fanfic)
by Carlykinz
Summary: Meet 11 year old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for a spot on the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?.Abby, Kendall, Nia, Chloe, Maddie, Mack Z (formally called Replaceable)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Open Auditions<strong>

It was after 9 am in Pittsburgh Philadelphia a warm fall morning birds chirping and the sun shining.

Soft sun Light shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.

Molly began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings of her bedroom, which glistened with dance trophies, Sashes and medals galore that cover the majority of her bedroom.

Molly stretched and yawned before glancing at her clock seeing it was after 9am the start of her big day, which would mean her life, could change forever after the auditions today at ALDC.

Molly got up slowly made her way down stairs and into the kitchen where her mother cleaned the kitchen and her father reading his usual paper at the coffee table.

"Morning sweetie, excited for the big day?" her mother asked seeing Molly walking into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, I am super excited," Molly, said brightly grabbing a cereal bowl out of the cupboard.

"Look Molly, I don't want to ruin your excitement or crush your dreams but, please don't be upset if you don't make the cut because there will always be next time and you are a talented dancer Molly" Pam Schoenfield said loading the dishwasher whilst glancing at Molly.

"Look you don't have to worry about me because I will get in," Molly said confidently filling her bowl full of coco pops and large amount of milk.

"Molly, your mother is right please don't put all your eggs in one basket with ALDC, any dance school will be lucky to have you I mean your beautiful, smart and talented" Mike Schoenfield said placing his paper on the table.

"Thanks dad but, honestly I will be fine" Molly gave her father a bright smiled before she shoved a spoonful of coco pops into her mouth.

After finishing her cereal she jumped of the bar stool, placed her empty bowl and spoon into the dishwasher, and ran up stairs to get ready for the auditions.

Molly opened her wardrobe and rifled through her dancewear picking out tops for today.

"Nope that won't do" Molly said tossing a baggy t-shirt aside.

"No way, how did they get in there?" Molly mumbled to herself as she tossed a pile of crop tops behind her.

"Ah huh there it is" Molly squealed holding up a plain red crop top where the straps cross at the back knowing it would make her stand out and look good against her long dark hair.

Picking out some plain black Lycra dance shorts she was happy with her choice she took a warm shower letting the warm water was over her muscles feeling them relax slightly.

Once she was out of the shower she dried herself and then dried her long silky brown hair. Once dry she put on deodorant and then put on the red top and black shorts looked in the mirror to double check her choice. Molly nodded at her appearance, put her long brown hair into a neat and very tight bun, and topped it off with a nice red bow.

Molly decided to apply a bit of make- up like she would very dance lesson and knowing girls would be glamorous from bow to toe at the audition hoping it would win them that final place on the élite team.

"Molly love are you ready, we have to leave now" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I will down in a second mom" Molly called back.

Molly grabbed her dance bag placed her dance shoes inside along with a change of clothing and her drink bottle, make-up and hairbrush and a bottle of body and hair spray just in case.

"Molly love I will out in the car" her mother called out.

"Ok here we go" Molly mumbled to herself picking up her bag, tossed it over her shoulder, and took once last glance around her room checking she had everything.

Molly rushed down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to her father who wished her good luck and she was gone slammed the door behind her and rushed over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat next to her mother.

"Have you got everything?" Molly nodded "I think so" and they pulled out the driveway and headed to the ALDC building.

"There will some of the best dancers all around the country trying to get into the school so please don't be upset if you don't get it ok" Molly looked at her mother who quickly glanced at then back on to the road ahead.

"Mom, please .. You're making me nervous" Molly whined.

"I know sweetheart and I am sorry but, I just don't want you to get your hopes up to much on the dance school"

Molly rolled her eyes at her mother "I know" Molly said weakly before she turned to look out the window watching the free way rush by.

Finally, the pulled up to the ALDC building and pulled into one of the last empty spaces in the parking lot.

"So this is it Moll's" Pam unbuckled her seat belt.

" Yeah this is it, thank you for taking me anyway mom" Pam smiled at daughter briefly before they got out of the car grabbing Molly's dance bag, locked the car and walked towards the entrance where they were met with queues of girls and their parents waiting to get into the dance studio.

Molly signed in, picked up her number, and pinned it to her top "22" Molly said cheerfully after all this was her lucky number so things could be going her way after all and this could be her chance.

"I think you should get warmed up sweetie, I will wait outside" Molly nodded and walked through to the changing rooms. Molly was shocked to see how many people had turned up for the auditions. She looked round the room and squeezed past a row of girls who eyed her until she eventually found a small space in the corner where she placed her bag and hung her jacket up on the hooks provided and began to stretch.

"Ok girls can I have your attention a minutes please... Ok we are ready for the first group of girls numbers 10-20" Abby's assistant said loudly look round the room at the girls.

The first group of girls were led in to the famous studio A where Abby Lee Miller taught the Elite team. Molly walked out of the changing room looking for her mother through the crowd of mothers.

"Mom" Molly said walking over to her mom.

"I'm in the next group" Molly squealed "Wish me luck," Molly said looking at her mother.

Pam placed her hands on Molly's shoulders "Good luck sweetheart, I know you can do this" Molly wrapped her arms round her mother and hugged her tight.

"I better get back in case they call my group, see soon" Molly said walking away with a bright and confident smile.

Once back to the changing room Molly walked over to her bag and continued to stretch purposely not wanting show of her flexibility in front of the others she limited her stretching to a minimum and leaving the best for once she was in the studio with Abby.

"Ok, could we have Numbers 20- 30 Please girls" Gianna called out loudly making Molly jump and snapping her out of her daydream.

"Ok this is it don't screw up please" Molly said to herself taking deep breaths as she followed the others into the dance studio and took once last deep breath.

"SO YOU ALL THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE PART OF THE AWARD WINNING ALDC JUNIOR ELITE TEAM!" Abby yelled as the girls walked into the studio.

"Spread out" Abby yelled

Molly moved to the middle unsure if it was a wise move or not but she stayed where she was and held her head up high and turned her feet out into a perfect 5th position waiting for her instructions.

"Maddie, will teach you choreography I have chosen for you today and will set the level and standard of dance I will expect you to be able to perform confidently and clean, Maddie" Abby said gesturing for Maddie to start the class.

Maddie slowly went through the choreography a couple of times and then went through it faster and with the music.

Molly pirouetted to perfection lowering her shoulders and confidently executed it with perfection. Abby looked at every girl as they danced along with Maddie not really seeing anyone who stood out or would fit the group when her eyes followed Molly as she turned confidently. Abby made a mental note to herself to watch number 22.

" 28" Abby yelled the young red-head stopped turning but didn't quite finish and landed on her behind in front of everyone and stormed out of the room.

"you, 25" Abby called out "where did you train?" the young blonde turned bright red and whispered " CADC" not looking Abby in the eye.

"that explains your terrible technique and lack of turn out, your finished maybe you might want to go back to Ohio and demand your money back for the lack of technique and training" Abby yelled at the girl and waved goodbye whilst everyone stood gobsmacked.

"I WANT TO SEE HOW WELL YOU JUMP AND TURN AND OF COURSE YOU WONT BE ABLE TO GET BY WITH OUT TUMBLING, HEAD TO THE CORNER OF THE STUDIO" Abby pointed to the corner.

The girls began to perform Grande Jete jumps and pirouetted then followed by tumbling. Soon enough it was Molly's turn she performed the Grande Jete and Pirouetted confidently then into a series of tumbling and Molly got rather over confident and forgot where she was and did a round of back handspring full twisting layout with ease.

"YOU LADIE IN RED, WHERE DID YOU TRAIN?" Abby barked.

Molly stood with her head held high and confidently said " LeRoux" Abby nodded then turned back to the other girls.

"YOU IN PURPLE POINT YOUR TOES, OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO POINT YOUR TOES WHEN YOU JETE, I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE. YOU... GO" Abby pointed to the door where the girl in purple rushed off in tears.

"27,TURN OUT FROM THE HIP" Abby put her head in her hands "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE JUST WATCHED YOU NOT EVEN PLIE AT THE END, YOUR DONE GO..." The girl nodded and left quickly

"26, POINT YOUR TOES" Abby shook her head "YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT AS A DANCER YOUR FINISHED ... GO" 26 stormed off slamming the door behind her.

"BALLET POSITIONS" the girls rushed over to the barre and stood in first position where Abby yelled out 1st to 5th position.

"I WILL BE IN TOUCH WITH THE CHOSEN INDIVIDUALS OF THE GROUP, YOU CAN GO" Abby dismissed the girls.

Molly took one last glance over shoulder at the dance studio and of course at Abby where they shared quick glance until Molly looked away breaking the eye contact.

* * *

><p>I hope that was alright for a first chapter and Please believe me when I say this story will get better and other girls will be in this story don't worry and lastly before I forget please READ AND REVIEW, Thank you,<p>

Carlykinz


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11 year old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly? What could be the Link between Abby and Molly? Why does she end up as another favourite alongside Maddie?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Am I in or not?<strong>

Molly headed back to the changing rooms sat down and opened her dance bag grabbing her water and took a sip glancing round at some of the girls wondering which lucky one would be getting that spot. Molly put her drink back into her bag and took of her dances shoes and put them away and put on her white converse grabbed her jacket and put it on quickly checked inside her bag that everything was there.

Molly swung her bag over her shoulder and squeezed past a row of girls who eyed her suspiciously before looking away. Molly opened the door and looked round for her mother. she walked along the corridor finally spotting her mother chatting to another parent who seemed nice and friendly.

"Mom" Molly said approaching her mother "Oh hey sweetie, how did it go?" Pam said getting up out of her seat grabbing her bag.

"I don't pretty good I guess, I mean Abby asked me where I trained and seemed kind of happy but, I don't know" Molly shrugged.

"Oh sweetie, I am sure Abby loved you I mean who wouldn't and don't forget she has hundreds more to go through yet so you will have to wait and see" Pam placed her arm round Molly and gave her a small squeeze.

"Yeah I guess" Molly said sounding rather down.

"Thank you and I am sure your daughter did very well, I mean ALDC is very hard to get into I mean this is my Gemma's 3rd try getting into ALDC so, fingers crossed for us all" she said smiling brightly.

"Ready to go?" Molly nodded "Bye nice to meet you and good luck to your daughter" Pam offered politely to the lady she had gotten to know whilst Molly was in the audition.

**3 weeks later**

it had been 3 weeks since the audition and Molly had not heard anything back so, she pushed the idea of getting into the ALDC to the back of her mind and carried on training at Le roux dance school once again and began moping around at home.

Molly had just arrived home from school on the Friday afternoon when she walked through the front door where her mother pounced on her as soon as the door was shut.

"Molly! Abby called and left a message" Molly jumped her school bag on the floor in shock "Omg what? seriously?" Pam nodded and practically dragged Molly into the lounge and pushed the play button on the answer machine.

"Hello Molly Schoenfield, this is Gianna Abby's assistant I am just calling to say that Abby liked what she saw on Saturday and would like to see you perform once more tomorrow 10am at the studio before she makes her final decision, hope to see you there. bye" Molly jumped up and down in excitement "Abby liked what she saw, she liked me mom" Molly squealed.

"I know Moll's, well done darling" Pam placed a kiss on the top of Molly's head.

"thanks mom, I knew Abby liked me I just knew it" Molly cheered.

Molly rushed up the stairs 2 at a time, went straight into her bedroom, and started picking her next outfit for tomorrow with round two with Miss Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11 year old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly? What could be the Link between Abby and Molly? Why does she end up as another favourite alongside Maddie?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Now or never<strong>

Saturday 10 am Molly's mother pulled into the parking lot where Molly climbed out of the car grabbed her dance bag and started walking into the building with her mother following behind. They walked into reception where they greeted Gianna.

"Hi How can I help you?" Gianna said cheerfully.

"Molly Schoenfield, I'm here for my audition," Molly said politely quickly glancing at her mother who smiled at her daughter.

"Okay great, if you go through the double doors" Gianna pointed to the double doors just a head "go into the changing rooms and warm up and Abby will be with you shortly" Gianna smiled sweetly at Molly who said a polite thank you and headed through the double doors.

"Mrs Schoenfield if you take the stairs to your left there is a seating area where you can look into the studio and watch the audition if you would like" Pam nodded and thanked Gianna and climbed the stairs.

Mean while Molly opened the door to the dressing room hoping it would be empty but she was wrong there were 5 other girls stretching and applying make-up.

Molly looked round the small changing room spotting at seat in between 2 girls. Molly smiled at the small blonde just next to her but she just got a blank look back.

"Boy I just love the bitchy dance world," Molly mumbled to herself.

the rather tall brunette eyed Molly just looked right through her as if she wasn't there "Okay then" Molly mumbled feeling rather uncomfortable and made a metal note to herself not to talk her not so friendly competition.

Molly took off her jacket and hung it up, took a seat and put on her rather well worn nude coloured split sole jazz shoes. Molly started stretching the top half of her body by doing back bends and circulating her arm muscles, neck and shoulders then moved on to her back and legs.

Molly limbered her leg against the wall and she took this moment to really look at the competition. she saw a rather tall and very slim blonde doing plie's she thought she remembered her at the audition but she wasn't sure because half the room were blondes and brunettes and a occasional red heads among them.

"Girls" Abby yelled making Molly snap out of her stretching and following the other girls into a line. The girls walked out into the studio and stood in a neat and rather straight line with Molly right on the end.

Mean while Pam took a seat on a large and rather comfortable sofa where 4 other mothers sat quietly checking their phones and eyeing each other.

Pam decided to just focus on Molly so she watched her enter the studio poised and elegant and stood at the end of the line with her head held high as she listened to Abby.

"So you are here because I think you may have what it takes to be part of the team and each one of you caught my attention at the auditions"

Molly shifted into a neat 5th position quickly glancing round at the girls then back at Abby.

"I will start with Plie's"

the girls stood in 1st position and started plie's as soon a the music started.

"Demi -Plie and stretch" Abby watched the girls closely.

"Grande-plie and so on , Turn out from the hip girls" Abby yelled

Molly stood focused at the mirror a head watching herself perform the plie's and her posture with her back up straight and making sure she turned out from the hips.

" watch your turn out" Abby said walking over to the tall blonde behind Molly, Abby physically pushed her feet against the girls until her feet were into a wide turn out and Abby was satisfied.

"Posture Girls" Abby called out.

"You, what's your name?" Abby asked Molly who stood inches away from her watching Molly closely.

"Molly Schoenfield" Molly continued to perform the plie's.

"you train at Le Roux?" Molly nodded "Yes that's right" Abby nodded and walked down the line looking at the girls.

"Watch your timing, listen to the music" Abby clapped out the rhythm.

The music ended with the girls on their demi- pointes in a perfect fifth with their barre arm slightly raised higher.

Molly held the perfect 5th position with good balance whilst a couple lost balance and 1 wobbled whilst the rest still held a tight 5th position on their demi-pointes.

"I will play a piece of lyrical or Jazz music and I want you to come up with your own choreography to the piece of music, we will start this end pointing to the small brunette who confidently stood waiting whilst the other girls moved to the side and watched.

First piece of music was a Jazz routine and the brunette girl began to perform fast dance steps to the music and then ended with a dramatic pirouette.

The next dance was a slow lyrical routine but the girl froze not sure what to do but she quickly recovered and started dancing but Abby had already lost interest.

Finally with 4 dancers all ready done Molly waited until she heard the slow and soft music where she leaped and pirouetted with fluidity, grace around the dance studio.

Molly ended on the dance laying on the floor with her heart pounding in hears and blood and adrenaline pumping trying to catch her breath back as her chest rose and fell heavily with every breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11 year old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly? What could be the Link between Abby and Molly? Why does she end up as another favourite alongside Maddie?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

Chapter Four - So it begins

Molly got up off the floor feeling her heart rate slowly get back to the normal, respiratory rate slowly began to drop back to normal, and she was able to breathe again.

"Girls" Abby yelled making Molly and the other jump.

"So you think you have what it takes to be a dancer a ALDC then each of you will perform alongside my original dancers to win that one place" Abby announced.

Mackenzie came bouncing out through the door and into the studio with Maddie following behind then Chloe, Nia and Kendall who all stood in a line poised and ready to go. Molly looked at the girls, caught Kendall's eye, and gave her a small smile and to Molly's surprise Kendall gave a smile back.

"Okay I will call you girls' newbie's and my other team you will be the original team" Abby informed them and the girls nodded.

"Originals spread out and newbie's slot in the gaps" the girls did as they were told and they spread out and began to work on the routine with Gianna choreographing whilst Abby sat on the sidelines and watched the newbie's intently.

Mean while upstairs Christi, Jill, Melissa and Holly arrived but stopped dead in their tracks seeing people sitting in their usual seats.

"Sorry Hi, you're in our seats," Christi said bluntly to the new moms who just looked at them "we have as much right to sit here as you, I don't see your names written on these seats" one mother said looking at Christi who eyed the lady.

"Look we have been coming here since the girls were 3 years old and we have always sat here so please if you could kindly move" Christi said calmly. The ladies moved down so the others could sit down.

Once they sat down and placed their Prada, Gucci handbags down they made sure they got to know who was joining them.

"So, which one is your daughter?" Jill asked kindly to a blonde lady "My daughter is Lily who is just next to Nia" the lady pointed and Jill nodded.

"My daughter is Grace the tall blonde next to Chloe"

"Whose daughter is the One next to my Kendall?" Jill asked out of interest.

"That's my daughter poppy," the small brunette said.

"Whose daughter is next to Maddie? Who could be good enough to be next to Maddie I mean my Chloe has been here since she was 3 and she has never been next to Maddie once?" Christi asked bluntly.

"That's my daughter Molly, I'm sorry my Molly was good enough to stand next to Maddie instead of Chloe" Pam barked back.

Mean while back in the studio

" we will be working on a Jazz/lyrical piece called "Hands of time" by Rachael Diggs and how you can't change the hands of time wanting to go back into the past to change things" the girls smiled and nodded.

"Okay Molly isn't?" Molly nodded "I want you to do a do a pirouette and then rush in into the corner and stand still for the moment until finish with the others" Molly nodded whilst the other girls waited for Molly to perform her dance moves.

Molly did a tight pirouette with her shoulders down, which showed how relaxed she was, Abby nodded slightly at Molly as she clearly had the best technique out of the girls so far.

Molly stood still whilst Gianna told Maddie to do a grande jete over towards Molly. Molly glanced over at Abby who looked briefly at her then back at the girls.

Once the dance was complete, they performed it as a large group in front of Abby who watched everyone and how well they worked together. Instead of Maddie, doing the ending scene Gianna put Molly at the end and asked her to do one of Maddie's famous pirouettes then ran to the side of the room. Once the dance was finished, the girls were aloud a drink of water.

"Hey that was some serious pirouetting" Kendall said sweetly

"Thanks, I'm Molly by the way and you're Kendall?" Molly blushed slightly feeling embarrassed and Kendall nodded.

Abby stood up and gestured for Pam to come down into the studio "Hey I think Abby wants' you to come down stairs" Holly said looking at Pam who put her phone back into her bag and jumped out of her seat and walked past the other mothers who all watched her leave and head down stairs then towards the studio.

"Who is that girl anyway?" Christi asked looking at Molly.

"Her name is Molly; she goes to Le roux dance school. We have competed against her before and she is a serious and extreme fierce competitor I mean she has won every title there is and she is a well known title holder too," One of the moms said leaning over to talk to the others.

"Wow Le Roux, they are one of the top schools in Philly" Jill said looking at the others with a concerned look upon her face.

"Great just what we need another Maddie" Melissa looked at Christi and shook her head "whatever Christi" Melissa rolled her eyes at Christi.

Pam went to open the studio door but Abby beat her to it and walked into the corridor with Pam following behind her "I think Molly has potential and just look at her she fits in perfectly into the group, I would like her to come and train with me and I can make her my next Maddie, if you let me"

"I know Molly will want this and it would mean a lot to her to train with you maybe a lot more to her more than you will realize so, who am I to stand in her way Molly's in" Pam said smiling and Abby smiled too.

"I think you have made the right choice and of course the best choice for Molly" Abby said walking away to enter the studio and Pam rushed back up stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11 year old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly? What could be the Link between Abby and Molly? Why does she end up as another favourite alongside Maddie?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - Welcome to the ALDC junior Elite Team<strong>

"What was that about?, what did Abby want?" Christi asked dying to know the juicy details.

"ermm nothing that concerns you sorry" Pam said sarcastically.

"Boy you will fit in alright," Holly, said chuckling.

"Well come to the group" Jill said chuckling as she looked down into the studio.

Meanwhile down in the studio

"You can go, Newbie's I will be in touch," Abby said to the girls.

"Molly" Abby called out making Molly turn round.

Molly walked calmly over towards Abby even thought inside her heart was pounding she thought it was going to jump right out of her chest. Abby made sure the others had gone before she spoke to Molly.

"I spoke to your mother earlier and I asked if you would like to be part of the team and she told me you would like to join the team. I have a few things I would like to say before you can answer." Molly nodded.

"Okay" Molly shifted position.

"I want you 100% committed to this, I need to know that you really want to join the team and you will work hard and In exchange for your hard work you will be rewarded solos and I can make you into an even better dancer than you are and all you have to do is nod" Molly nodded but, she had this biggest smile plastered upon her face.

"I will work hard to be an excellent student, I really want to be part of the team and I feel I can bring a lot to the team and I won't let you down Miss Abby I promise"

"Good, I will see you tomorrow for training at 3pm, that's what I want to hear now you can go" Molly walked back towards the doors only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Thank you Miss Abby, I won't let you down" Before Abby could reply Molly was gone.

Abby smiled as she thought about how complete her junior Elite team will be with Molly who was already a national titleholder and how she and Maddie would bring home the top soloist trophies.

There was something about Molly that Abby could not quite figure out what it was but just pushed the thought to the back of her mind for now as competition was just round the corner and she needed to be focused for that.

Sunday afternoon

Molly walked into the reception area with a beaming smile on her face; she greeted Gianna and even Abby who sat at the desk waiting for her dancers to arrive.

Pam headed up stairs poking her head round the corner to see that Christi, Jill and Melissa were already there.

"Hey Ladies" Pam said walking over to them and taking a seat between Jill and Christi.

"Hey..."Jill did not know what Molly's mothers name "Sorry what is your name by the way?"

"Sorry everyone my name is Pam and My daughter is Molly" Jill nodded and Melissa smiled "Welcome to the group" Pam thanked Melissa whilst Christi just rolled her eyes at them both.

"So Pam we heard from one of the moms yesterday that Molly is fierce competitor and she has won a fair share of titles" Christi asked digging for gossip.

"That's right Christi, she has" Pam did not feel like she needed to explain Molly's titles to Christi who was obviously digging for dirty on her and Molly.

"Oh come on, is that all were going to get?" Christi pleaded and Pam nodded "Yep I'm afraid so, why do I have to justify my daughters wins to you" Pam shook her head and looked down into the studio.

Mean while in the changing room

Molly had settled in nicely introducing herself to the girls who welcomed her and made her feel already part of the team.

"Is it true you have won most of the dance titles out there?" Maddie asked

"Yeah, I have won my fair share just like you Maddie and I think not that long ago I competed against you and came second in New Jersey I think"

"I knew I recognized you as soon as I met you," Maddie said chuckling.

"Girls get in here" Abby called out and the girls went rushing into the studio.

"why aren't your mothers here?" Abby demanded to the girls who just shrugged in response. Abby signalled for the mothers to come down and minutes later they walked into the studio.

"Okay as you know we have a new member with us , I want you all to welcome Molly and her mother Pam"

The girls looked down the line at Molly who was on the end next to Kendall.

"Anyway, we are competing next week end at Intensity dance in Ohio which can mean only one thing"

"Rotten Apples" everyone but Molly and Pam called out who looked round the room in confusion. Sure Pam and Molly knew who they were but they never had to care about them because they would never reach Le roux who would win the highest titles.

"Let's get to the pyramid," Abby pointed to the glass mirrors, which had 5 blank pieces of paper over the top of pictures.

"Okay we have Molly, you haven't competed yet that's why you are at the bottom, next we have Mackenzie you did well last competition but you just didn't wow me" Mackenzie nodded in agreement.

"Next is Chloe, I gave you a solo but where did you come?" Abby said looking directly at Chloe.

"6th" Chloe said quietly.

"Oh please, Chloe did the best with what she was given" Christi mumbled shaking her head in disagreement but, Abby just ignored it all and carried on.

"Next we have Nia, you were good in the group dance and you pulled my focus in a good way," Nia cheered and Holly clapped "Yay, well done Nia" Holly whispered.

"Next we have Kendall you have taken on board what I have given you and you have worked hard and it's finally starting to pay off" Kendall looked at Jill with a pearly white smiled played upon her lips.

"Finally next is Maddie, Maddie your up there because Once again you were highest soloist overall, you never let me down Maddie" Christi rolled her eyes "Surprise surprise" Christi scoffed.

"Girls spread out and warm up, moms you can go" Abby yelled


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six - Group Dance,Trio and Solo Oh My !<p>

"By the way girls I have decided who wll be doing solo's this weekend" Abby announced with a smirk played upon her lips.

all the girls stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Abby who chuckled "Maddie Solo and Group dance and Trio with Kendall and Molly , Kendall solo,Trio and Group dance. Molly group dance,solo and Trio with Kendall and Maddie,this will be a big week for you and a lot is riding you winning this weekend" Molly nodded "I won't let you down" Molly said confidently.

"Good" Abby nodded " Nia Solo and group dance and Mackenzie just group dance this week"Mackenzie nodded weakly.

"Chloe you will just be just in the group dance this week" Abby said glumly and Chloe nodded and sighed quietly

"Back to work girls, OK the group dance will be a Jazz number and its called "Secrets and Lies" its about hiding the truth from friends and family each of you chose one person who you have had to lie to in the past and take that thought and put it into the dance" Abby said looking at the girls.

Molly felt uncomfortable with this weeks group dance she shifted uncomfortably but kept herself in check making sure her feeling didn't show. Molly looked at Abby to see if she noticed this uncomfortable shift in Molly anf luckily enough for Molly Abby didn't notice.

Gianna taught the girls the dance routine and Abby watched in the corner as the girls practiced the new routine until it was polished. Abby looked at Molly as she leaped across the floor gracefully

Once the group routine had come to an end Gianna sent the girls off to get a quick drink and catch their breaths before they learn their solos.

a few minutes later Nia was the first to be called in to learn her solo. the girls walked in quietly and sat in the side lines as they watched Nia learn her solo. half way through the solo Abby started Yelling at Nia not doing the simplest if things.

"Nia Point your toes" Abby yelled making Nia jump and miss another dance move.

"Nia, bed your knees in a plie, why do I have to still tell you this!" Abby demanded.

Nia carried on but Abby had, had enough at this point "Nia, Go your done" Abby said bluntly and Nia just nodded and joined the others on the floor.

"Hey are you ok?" Molly whispered to Nia who nodded weakly " not really but, thanks" Nia whispered back, Molly smiled at Nia.

"you danced really well and you will kill it at the comp on Saturday" Molly said cheerfully.

"Thank you Molly" Nia put on brighter smile after Molly's prep-talk.

next was Maddie's solo and like Maddie always did she dance effortless in time into the lyrical music.

"Look I don't have to once remind Maddie of pointing her toes or telling her plie" Abby said talking about Nia.

Maddie's solo was finished and next up was Kendall who was given a jazz routine which she easily was her best.

Kendall picked up the routine of her dance really quickly so she had done her routine a couple of times before Abby started picking things out.

"Kendall, Turn out from the hip, your foot is siciled. point your toes" Abby barked. the girls looked at Abby who was turning redder with every second.

"Look at your face, perform with your face" Abby gestured for Kendall to use her face more.

"Kendall , go and practice your performance part of the dance because you are giving me nothing" Kendall weakly walked out of the door and headed back into the changing rooms to practice her facials.

"Molly" Abby called snapping Molly out of her day dream .Molly got up and stood confidently in the centre of the studio quickly glancing up at her mother.

"Dont be looking at mommy for help" Abby barked

"I... wasn't" Molly stuttered.

Gianna began going through Molly's solo which was a lyrical piece called "begin again" Abby watched as Molly learnt the dance. Once Molly had gone through the dance twice she knew she had this dance down to an art and so she stood in her starting position and the music began and Molly performed the routine to perfection with her face full of emotion as she took every step.

Once Molly was finished it was time to work on the trio with Molly, Maddie and Kendall. the girls were performing the trio but poor Kendall got scolded several times and everyone could see that Kendall had enough but she stood strong. it was at that moment everyone could see that Molly was now a favourite along side Maddie.

the past week rushed by with every minute at the studio perfecting their dances and soon Saturday was upon them.

Molly and Pam pulled into the parking lot and grabbed Molly's competition kit bag and locked the the car and headed towards the got on to the coach and greeted the others.

"Morning" Pam said cheerfully as she walked down the gang way to the empty seat half way down just in front of Jill. Molly moved further towards the back with the girls.

"Hey" Molly said cheerfully.

"Hey Molly" they all said in unison.

"Is anyone sitting there?" Molly asked Kendall who smiled "Nope it's all yours" Molly sat down next to Kendall and began to settle down and get comfy.

"fancy listening to music" Molly held out the left ear bud for Kendall who politely took it " great thank you" Kendall put the bud into her ear and settled down listening to Molly's music.

Abby finally appeared and joined the team and took her right full place on the coach. the mothers chatted on whilst Abby got some sleep.

somewhere just outside Ohio the girls began to get restless " fancy Pictures everyone" Chloe said pulling out her I phone.

the girls grouped together mucked about talking photos of one another and selfies uploading them onto Twitter hash tagging. Molly pulled a silly face and Kendall joined in taking the picture of them both on her phone. Chloe took a photo of her and Molly posing on the coach, Maddie placed her arms around Molly and took a picture and now Molly finally felt accepted as part of the ALDC and now she was buzzing for the competition to blow away her competition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p>the coach pulled up outside the theatre in Ohio, Molly looked out the window to see crowds waiting outside for Abby and the girls but, also waiting outside for them was Cathy her arms folded eyes staring at the coach waiting to pounce on Abby and the girls.<p>

the doors opened on the coach and it was then that Molly really could hear the support for the ALDC and how excited she was to be representing the ALDC. she had done it, she had gotten on to the winning team and now it was her chance to show everyone she was hear to stay and most of all she wanted to win over Abby to show her she was not replaceable and that she was here to stay.

"Welcome to Ohio" Cathy said sarcastically to Abby who just scoffed and walked away with the girls following behind.

Molly and Pam were last to walk past Cathy who never misses a thing "Oh I see you have recruited a new member, hi I'm Cathy from candy Apples Dance Centre. just so you know who they announce at the end as winners" Cathy said smirking.

"Great thanks but I know who you are, I don't think they will be calling out Rotten apples as winners, I heard your just like your apples. one bite down to your core and your tossed into the trash" Molly said confidently as she gave Cathy a filthy look and walked into the building leaving a stunned Cathy.

the girls sat down and began to apply make-up and hair ready for the solos "we just encountered Cathy" Pam said to Christi as she sorted out Molly's long dark brown hair into a sleek bun with a silver rhinestone hair clip.

"Oh really, that won't be the last you see of her. she is like a parasite" everyone in the room chuckled but Abby just sat down and looked at her phone.

Once the hair and make-up was done the girls began to warm up before they put on their dresses and practiced in them. Once warmed up the girls put on their dresses and walked out confidently one by one.

"Oh Molly sweetheart you look beautiful" Pam said rather taken back seeing Molly in a white flowing dress that looked lovely against Molly's chocolate-brown hair and slightly olive skin.

"Thanks mom" Molly blushed.

"you all look beautiful girls" Pam said looking at the girls in their sparkles and glitter.

"want a picture taken girls?" they all cheered in unison.

Pam took out her phone and took a picture of the team dressed in their dresses posing, smiling and some making funny faces.

" right my soloists ready" Molly, Kendall, Maddie and Nia walked over to Abby who looked at the girls.

"we have one thing to do today girls and that is win against those rotten apples. Molly everything is riding on your performance today so don't mess up and you are up against one of Cathy's strongest dancers"

"yes Abby" Molly said smiling at her dance teacher.

Mean while the mothers took to their seats only to see Cathy in the row behind them with her dance moms.

Molly, Maddie , Kendall and Nia were waiting in the wings to start their solos "Next up we have Nia" the man called out over the speakers.

Nia started her solo strong but began to fade at the end and next up was Kendall who performed her routine to perfection showing off her newly found acting skills.

next was a girl from CADC who danced a slow classical piece and next up was Maddie Abby's faithful first place soloist who danced to perfection not missing beat.

finally it was Molly's turn, she took too the stage and carefully got to the floor in her starting position and waited for the music but nothing came so, Molly waited again and once again it was silent but, Molly got up and began performing the routine with every beat hit in her head after memorizing the music and finally the music played and Molly was on every beat giving it her all selling the performance with her facial expressions.

finally Molly finished the dance and stood strong in her ending pose and everyone clapped and cheered.

"What the hell happened?" Abby mumbled

Cathy chuckled and whispered to the mothers who all laughed but the ALDC team just ignored Cathy's pathetic whispering.

Next up was the Trio the girls stood waiting in the wings "we've got this" Maddie said to Kendall and Molly who nodded.

Maddie placed her hand out in front of her and Kendall placed her hand on top and Molly placed hers on top of Kendall's hand and they chanted "ALDC" and lifted their hands up in the air.

"Next up we have a trio Maddie, Molly and Kendall" the guy announced over the speaker and the girls took to the stage and took to their starting poses and the music began.

the trio danced together in time and fed off of each other as they dance perfectly in time to the fast jazz music and finally the dance ended and the girls still in character walked of the stage confidently.

" that was brilliant the girls worked well together" Pam said looking at Melissa and Jill who also agreed and Christi just rolled her eyes.

"Lets not celebrate just yet" Abby said looking at Pam.

"what do you mean? Molly and the girls were flawless out there" Pam looking down the aisle in confusion at Abby who raised her eyes brows and looked away.

"If you say so" Pam just shook her head.

the girls back stage were happy with how the dance turned out and they hugged each other as soon as they were off the stage before they rushed off to change for the group dance.

finally it was time for the group dance the girls rushed out to the wings of the stage and put their hands in and did another chant.

"I'm so nervous" Molly whispered

"Don't be you are a brilliant dancer Molly" Chloe placed her arm round Molly and who thanked Chloe and returned the kind gesture "Your a brilliant dancer too Chloe and don't let miss Abby take that away from you" Chloe smiled at Molly "Thank you that's so kind" Molly smiled back at Chloe.

"girls we have got this, I mean how many times have we come up against the rotten apples and won?" Maddie said giving the girls a prep-talk.

"every time" Kendall said chuckling.

"Molly we are really glad your here and hope that you are hear to stay, your such a strong dancer which this team really needed" Maddie said and the girls all nodded in agreement.

"thank you guys, I am not going any where so don't worry you can count on me" Molly said looking round at the girls.

"Next up from Pittsburgh please welcome the ALDC" Molly was first to walk out she walked out full of confidence but her heart was beating fast as she took to her starting position and stood still. Molly took this couple of seconds to look out at her mother and then looked at Abby who had her eyes fixed upon Molly but, Molly shifted her gaze and went into character mode.

Molly and Maddie were the ones that ended the dance with Maddie's famous pirouette which the girls did in perfect unison with their shoulders down and faces full of emotion. Molly walked off to one side of the stage and Maddie walked off the other side as they looked at each other still character mode and the theatre clapped and cheer.

"What the hell was that" Cathy said loud enough for others to hear.

"excuse me" Abby said turning round to look at Cathy who just had a smug look upon her face.

it was finally award time the dancers sat down on the stage where they sat waiting and anticipating.

Trio awards Maddie, Molly and Kendall won, the girls got up and accepted the trophy and medals before they sat back down.

Group dance 2nd place CADC and 1st place ALDC Mackenzie and Chloe got up and accepted the trophy and medals. Molly looked at Abby who looked reliefed that the group dance had won the over all.

finally the solo's Nia placed 8th Kendall placed 4th, The girl from CADC placed 3rd which mean that it was between Maddie and Molly who had come up against each other before in the past and Maddie had won. the girl s sat nervously waiting 2nd place ...Maddie which mean that Molly had won the over all soloist. Molly stood proudly next to Maddie who congratulated Molly.

"would you like to remind us who your dance school is" the man asked placing the microphone in between Molly and Maddie and together they said "The Abby Lee Dance Company".

the mothers headed back to the changing room taking their seats and waited for the girls to return. they didn't have to wait very long the girls came rushing into the changing room cheering with their trophies under their arms and medals round their necks.

"Hey girls well done" Pam said opening her arms for Molly to rush into.

"So yet another win against the CADC, excellent 1st, 2nd, 4th and 8th in the solo's , winning trio and winning group dance" Abby opened her arms and the girls rush over and hugged Abby.

"So you have proved yourself to me Molly and you are now part of the ALDC" Abby said handing Molly an ALDC jacket with the logo just like the other girls.

Molly hugged her dance teacher there it was that all too familiar warm feeling like she recognized as if had hugged Abby before. Molly breathed in Abby's signature vanilla and strawberry scent which brought back memories of that particular fragrance from her childhood as if she had smelt it somewhere before but, couldn't quite place where she recognized it from but it was a very familiar smell that she found comforting and soothing ,but the thing is Molly quite liked it which she knew wasn't normal but she knew she couldn't have hugged Abby before or that her mother's fragrance was that of a coconut scent that she would recognized anywhere , Molly pushed the familiar feeling to the back of her mind for now.

* * *

><p>AN : sorry I know I am making things too easy for Molly but, it will not be so glorious for Molly as the story goes on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p>It had been 4 months since Molly joined the ALDC and boy was she loving every second of it. feeling like she was finally part of the elite group who have welcomed her since the moment she walked through the door.<p>

Molly had now not long after joining ended up as a favourite along side Maddie and the truth was Molly loved having the affection from Abby which made her feel special and that she couldn't' do anything wrong but, that all changed one cold Autumn in Pittsburgh.

Molly arrived home from school and headed to her bedroom and started putting on her dance wear with the Abby Lee logo. Once Molly was happy with her choices she started putting her long dark hair into a neat and tight bun finally wanting to place a red flower in her hair but she couldn't'find it so she opened draws in her room and rummaged but, she could not find it anywhere.

"Mom, have you seen my red flower for dance?" Molly yelled from her bedroom

"No sweetie, I haven't.. anyway" Pam went back to her conversation leaving Molly none the wiser to where her red flower was.

Molly walked into her mothers room remembering that she last saw the flower when she pinned it to the red dress she had last worn when she last competed with her old dance school so she began to rummage. Molly rummaged through her mothers chest of draws only to find nothing.

Molly Look round her mothers room seeing her sliding wardrobe,which she knew,had lots of compartments. Molly rummaged through draws only to find nothing so she pulled down boxes that were on the top shelf and opened them but couldn't find what she was looking for that's when she spotted right at the back of the wardrobe a nice box. Molly tip toed and lifted the box from the top shelf and opened it to see it was a large musical jewellery box with her mothers jewellery and ballerina spinning round as the music played. Molly carried the box carefully in her arms and sat down on the bed rather intrigued so,she lifted the top layer which revealed some of her mothers possessions. Molly started looking through the photos and smiling seeing her mother in her younger days. Molly carried on looking through loose bits of paper and more photos and that's when she spotted a photo with her name written at the back with her date of birth. she turned the photo over.

Molly turned the photo over realize it was a hospital picture of the day she was born which would explain why her birthday was written on the back. Molly looked closer at the photo and smiled until she realized who was holding her "OMG... Miss Abby?" Molly gasped "no... this can't be right..." Molly furrowed her brow and looked at the photo more closely realizing it really was Miss Abby in the picture.

The picture was crumpled in places but, you could not mistake that it was Abby in a hospital bed wearing a white hospital gown holding a tiny little bundle in her arms with a bright smile as she looked at the camera. Molly stared at the photo for a few minutes before she turned it back over to read once again what was written on the back.

Molly sat on the bed in complete shock with tears slipping down her cheeks, unsure how to feel, Molly sunk to the floor in despair as she stared at the photo running the whole idea in her head.

Pam walked into her room "hey sweetie, did you find.." Pam stopped dead in tracks when she saw the musical box open with pictures spread out on the bed and Molly holding a single photograph. Molly held up the photo "I didn't find the..flo..." she sniffed and wiped her eyes " ...flower but, I found... this.. I'm going to my room I don't feel so well..." Molly dropped the photo on the floor and walked off to her bedroom slamming the door shut.

Pam picked up the picture that Molly had dropped seconds earlier , sighing she looked at the photo thanking god that the photo was enough for Molly to stop digging further other wise she would have found the papers that made it official when, Pam already knew that Molly had worked out what it meant . Pam placed the picture back into the box and picked up the rest and put them away placing the top layer of the box back closing it and carried it back towards the wardrobe and lifted it back in to its rightful place. closing the wardrobe behind her Pam felt the tears slip down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p>Molly was quiet at dance that day . she didn't know how to say or how to act around Miss Abby now, that she knew the dark secret of her once happy life she had now was about to change. Molly is Abby Lee Millers daughter. Molly Miller, nice ring to it, am I right? Abby doesn't know that Molly knows the truth.<p>

"Molly! what is wrong with you today?!" Abby screamed at her while Molly and the girls practiced the new group routine.

Molly was about to break, but she remembers her mom telling her to not talk about it to anyone, no matter how bad she wanted to break, but Abby's pushing was sending Molly on the verge of snapping.

If Abby screamed at her once more she was going to break.

"MOLLY I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM HAVING TO REMIND YOU TO POINT YOUR TOES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Abby barked, Gianna looked at Abby thinking she really was laying into the poor child whos mind clearly wasn't here today.

Molly was now at the edge of breaking down there and then.

Mean while Pam looked on as Abby continued to yell at Molly who clearly was not herself after her little encounter today.

"is Molly alright she doesn't seem happy self?" Jill asked looking down at Molly who was clearly on the verge of tears.

"oh Molly's not feeling all that well today but, she insisted on going in" Pam said lying through her teeth. Pam looked at Jill and gave her a weak smile.

"Boy she really is laying into Molly today" Holly said looking down at Molly "Maybe you should go down there becasue I think she's had enough" Holly said kindly to Pam.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU TODAY?YOU ARE NOT YOURSELF" Abby said

" I'm just not feeling that great and my mind is on other things" Molly said looking at Abby.

abby whinced not really wanting to hear this from one of her favourites "MOLLY JUST GO AND GET A DRINK" Abby ordered and Molly didn't need telling twice she,walked off with tears slipping down her cheeks as she past the other girls who watched her walk past crying silently.

Molly walked through the door and once the door was shut she just sobbed leaning against the cold walk as she slid down onto the floor bringing her knees to her chest.

Pam rushed down stairs and into the girls changing room where she found Molly sitting on the floor hugging her knees into her chest.

"Oh sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't have come today after..." Pam stopped what she was about to say.

"after I found out who my real mother is and guess what I have it's that monster in the studio who has been yelling at me and teaching me the last 4 months who hasn't the faintest idea that she is my mother or what is going on" Molly said looking directly at Pam who walk closer to Molly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Molly, I was going to tell you before you applied to get into this school but you were so excited to join this team and worst of all work with Abby, I just couldn't tell you" Pam sat down next to Molly and placed her arm round her.

Pam and Molly sat quietly listening to Abby's voice in the studio "I don't want to do this anymore" Molly whispered weakly wiping away the tears.

"You we don't have to do this, we can walk away" Molly shook her head.

Pam looked at watch realizing that class was now finished and the girls would be walking in any second so, she got up off the floor. " the girls will be coming in any second, I will be outside with the moms okay" Molly nodded and watched her mother walk out the door.

Molly got up off the floor and wiped he eyes just in time as the girls walked in and rushed over to Molly "are you ok?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"I'm fine just not feeling that great you know?" Kendall nodded "I know, I have been there too and if you need someone to talk to i am here" Molly smiled "Thank you".

"she's yells at everyone don't take it personally" Nia said knowing the feeling all to well.

"I hope you feel better soon" Maddie said giving Molly a tight hug before she and Mackenzie walked out.

Molly was last to get changed she took the few quiet moment to herself she shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

Once the girls left Abby wanted to see what was wrong with Molly today who clearly wasn't herself in class. Abby took a deep breath,opened the studio door and walked into the changing room glancing round until she found Molly sitting on the bench putting on her converse very slowly.

"Molly" Molly stopped what she was doing to see Abby standing before her with her hands on her hips.

"Something clearly is wrong" Abby said taking a seat next to Molly.

Molly looked down at the floor then up at Abby "It just wasn't my day today I guess" Molly shrugged.

"Clearly there is more to it and you can tell me" Abby said placing a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"That's the thing I can't... Look I better go my mom is waiting" Molly got up grabbed her bag and headed towards the door only to stop when Abby said " Oh and Molly don't bring your problem to dance tomorrow" Molly shook her head in bewilderment "Bye Abby" Molly walked out and left the dance studio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Elastic Heart

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

* * *

><p>The rest if the week Molly was rather quiet in dance and this didn't go unmissed by the others and Abby of course. Molly's mind was on other things but she kept her focus in dance not wanting to reveal anything about her big secret she was carrying.<p>

during one dance lesson the girls were taking a quick water break so, the girls headed to the corner and sat down chatting and giggling and stretched whilst Abby sat in the far corner looking something up on her phone. Molly took the few minutes to watch her dance teacher or shall I say mother as she typed away on her iPhone. Molly hugged her knees towards her chest watched her intently wondering what made her want to give Molly up all those years ago or if she ever wondered what happened to her daughter.

"Molly you ok? earth to Molly" Kendall waved her hand in front of Molly's face "Huh Oh I'm fine just in a day-dream" Molly smiled and went back to glance every now and again.

Abby put down her phone and looked over at the girls only she caught Molly's eye but, Molly soon looked away. Abby frowned in confusion as to why one of her dancers was watching her every move.

saturday came round quickly for the girls because soon enough they were on the coach heading to the next dance competition in Austin Texas. the girls were busy tweeting and messaging whilst the mothers talked. Abby sat quietly with her back to the group and she lent against the window looking out watching the cars flash by as her head wondered about Molly, what was so wrong that Molly couldn't tell her but, the only thing Abby could think of was something completely out of the question so, she pushed the thought away thinking herself crazy for thinking of something like that. Molly sat next to her mother but, she was quiet as she too looked out the window listening to her music.

finally they arrived at the hotel where they headed to the reception and were given their room numbers " Okay I'm giving mom's the night off and I am taking the girls out for dinner and ice cream" Abby announced in the hotel lobby.

"yay" the girls cheered and the mothers were happy for the girls to spend sometime with Abby so, they arranged for the girls to meet Abby in the lobby at 6pm . the girls and their mothers headed to their rooms where they showered changed ready for tonight.

Molly chose a smile flower dress with ballet flats and plated her long brown hair "I don't want to go Mom" Molly whined.

"Molly, I think you should go sweetie, it would be good to spend time with your friends and just be yourself and have fun" Pam said placing her arm round Molly who stood still looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"I don't think I can at normal round her mom...I don't know how much longer I can keep this to myself" Molly turned to look at her mother with hurt in her eyes.

Molly decided to go so, she headed to the lobby where she met Abby, Maddie, Kendall, Chloe, Nia and Mackenzie.

"Hey" Maddie and Kendall said in unison as they linked arms with Molly who smiled at them both.

"Ready to go girls" Abby said getting up out of her chair. Abby took the girls to an Italian restaurant come ice cream parlor. the girls and Abby sat round in a booth with Molly ending up opposite Abby.

the girls and Abby talked and laughed trying to include Molly but, she just wasn't herself but, Molly played with her food pushing it around her plate taking the tiniest of bites. Abby watched Molly as she played with her food. Maddie nudged Kendall gently and mouthed "what's wrong with Molly?" Kendall shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" Maddie and Kendall watched Molly. the girls finished their meals and moved on to ice cream.

Abby ordered a super large sundae with extra toppings so they all could share. everyone dug in except Molly who smiled sweetly "Come on Molls" Nia said handing her a spoon "I'm just not hungry but thank you, you guys enjoy!" Molly said politely.

"Not just one piece" Abby said concerned that Molly was masking a eating disorder and made a mental note to talk to Molly and Pam alone.

competition time-

everyone was getting ready for the competition. glitter and sequins galore covered the changing room. Molly was quiet once again as her mother did her hair and she applied her own make-up. she didn't join in the usual banter with the girls she just sat on the floor stretching and limbering up.

"Girls quick run through" Abby called out.

the girls started the dance as Abby watched them and once again Molly was the weak link today after all her head really wasn't on the dance anymore.

"MOLLY! WE RE WORKED THIS SEQUENCE TWICE YESTERDAY AND YET YOU ARE STILL IN THE WRONG PLACE, YOUR A BEAT A HEAD OF EVERYONE ELSE! LISTEN TO THE MUSIC" Abby barked viciously as she clapped out the rhythm.

Molly tried to ignore Abby's outbursts but she could not block it out any longer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MOLLY, YOU HAVE BEEN OFF THIS WHOLE WEEK AND QUITE FRANKLY YOU ARE THE WEAK LINK"

"I just have a headache that's all, I'm sorry I will concentrate" Molly said trying to hold back the tears.

" WE ALL HAVE OUR PROBLEMS BUT WE DON'T TAKE THEM INTO DANCE WITH US, YOU KNOW THAT I CAN CUT YOU JUST LIKE THAT EVERYONE IS REPLACEABLE MOLLY " Molly couldn't hold it in any longer.

"EVRYONE IS JUST REPLACEABLE TO YOU AREN'T THEY" Molly chuckled "EVEN MOTHERS ARE REPLACEABLE TOO" Molly yelled making the other girls jump.

Abby looked confused so Molly spoke once more and the other girls watched the scene unfold before them " I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE MY PROBLEMS ARE IN DANCE SO I CAN'T HELP MY PROBLEMS WHEN YOU ARE THE MAIN PROBLEM" Molly said blaming Abby.

"BYE, YOUR DONE I WON'T HAVE ONE OF MY DANCERS SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" Abby screeched.

"THE THING IS I AM NOT JUST A DANCER ... I'M... "Molly couldn't bring herself to say it but she looked at the girls "I CAN'T KEEP THIS SECRET TO MYSELF ANY LONGER UGH!" Molly put her head in her hands in frustration. " Molly you can tell us, it will be okay" Kendall said barely audible "Ugh you have no Idea... so I'm just going to say it. Girls Abby is my Biological mother!" Molly blurted out.

"ALDC 5 minutes to go" the producer announced walking in feeling the uncomfortable silence only to back out the room slowly.

Abby looked up, and Pam was in complete shock. she was frozen, the moms jaws dropping. The girls were muttering to each other glancing at Molly who couldn't take anymore she, ran out of the changing room. Abby didn't quite know how to react or what to do. the darkest secret she thought she had burried had now been uncovered. Abby got up and walked along the corridors ignoring excited fans calling out her name until she was outside the building closing the front door behind her taking deep breaths but Molly's voice kept echoing in her head that she was her biological mother

"Abby?" Pam opened the door and poked her head round the door.

"How the hell did Molly find out?"Abby snapped

"Molly was looking for a red flower to wear to dance the beginning of the week and well she couldn't find it so went into my room and found the music box your mother gave me to give to Molly so I kept it safe or so I thought and well she found it full of pictures, and the picture on top was of you and Molly when she was born" Pam finally said.

"I never thought you would keep that picture or the paper work let alone keep it somewhere Molly would find, anyway I told you to get rid off them"

"I couldn't, I thought Molly has a right to know and I was going to show her when the time was right" Pam added weakly.

"She really looks up to you Abby... you were her idol way before she found out the truth, please don't shut her out... Please " Pam pleaded.

" Look I need to get away and think about this... , I need to think somethings over I'm sorry..." Abby went to leave "Gianna can take care of the girls.. tell them I wish them good luck and don't let me down or them selves" Abby said taking one last glance at Pam before she left the competition.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Elastic Heart**

**Author: **Carlykinz

**Rating:** K

**Summary**: Meet 11-year-old Molly Schoenfield , who will do anything to get into the famous ALDC and lucky enough for Molly the ALDC are holding open auditions for the junior Elite team but, Molly wants to get on to the team for a whole other reason than fame. Why does Molly want to be part of the ALDC so badly?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **This is my first ever ALDC fan fiction so please be kind as I am not a very confident writer in my work and in myself too. **I also have to say that this story is not a normal Dance mom's fan fiction because it is not like any other story I have seen about the show so just a warning!** I got the idea after watching the show itself and the Jennifer Ellison Meets Abby episode and the most important thing is that you will like it and I apologise for any spelling errors and incorrect grammar, which I shall sort out as soon as possible, well enjoy!

I will delete this story if no one likes it but I hope you will.

The next day Molly moped around school with her head not really in it. the bell rang indicating that it was the end of school, Molly walked along the busy corridor squeezing past people who stood in groups chatting and laughing with friends. Molly walked outside to the playground and continued to walk towards the school gates when her best friend Shelby ran up to her making her jump and her heart pounding in her chest.

"God don't do that" Molly snapped.

"What's eating you? You've been off lately" Shelby nudged Molly in the ribs.

"I walked out of the ALDC and now I don't have anywhere to dance now, I can't tell tell you at the moment I am just going through a lot" Molly sighed.

"Can't your old school take you back?" Shelby asked

"I couldn't go back there I mean I loved it there but I let them down by joining the ALDC" Molly shrugged.

"How about you come to my dance school in Ohio, I think you may have heard of it Its called Candy Apples Dance centre My dance teacher..." Shelby never got to finish what she was going to say.

"Cathy, yeah I have heard of them" Molly said

"Oh really! great fancy coming along tonight? my mom can pick you up and take us there" Shelby said brightly as she waited for Molly's answer.

Molly ran the idea through her mind knowing that joining the CADC would annoy Abby or shall I say Mom more than anything "I will come along, what time do I need to be ready?"

"Lessons starts 4:30pm because we are training for the competition at the weekend but, you are a really good dance and pick up choreography quickly" Molly smiled at her friend as they walked along the road towards Molly's house.

Molly told her mom that she was trying out for the CADC but, her mother wasn't too happy with her idea but she wasn't going to stand in her daughters way and only wanted her to be happy and doing what she loved which was dance.

Shelby's mother pulled up outside Molly's house where she said a quick goodbye to her mother who called out "Good luck" and Molly closed the door and rushed over to the car and got into the back.

"Thank you for taking me" Molly said to Shelby' mom.

"Shelby I have something I need to tell you but, I need you to not freak out on me okay" Molly whispered.

"Okay" Shelby frowned "But not here" Shelby gestured to her mother in the front.

the girls arrived at the CADC where they walked into the reception area and Shelby greeted her friends as she took hold of Molly's hand and led her towards the ladies toilets.

the girls entered the toilets, Shelby started checking the stools to make sure that they were the coast was clear Shelby stood still in front of Molly "So, what was the big news that you needed to tell me?" Molly felt her throat tighten and her heart pounding.

"Okay a few months ago I was looking for my favourite flower that I wear to dance you know my lucky one" Shelby knew which one Molly was referring to so, she nodded for Molly to continue.

"Well I couldn't find it so I looked in my moms room and whilst I was looking I found something else and basically... promise you wont freak out?" Molly pleaded.

"I wont I promise, Now what is it?" Shelby said dying to know the secret.

Molly took a deep breath "well...this is no way for me to say this so here it is... Abby Lee Miller is my biological Mother" Molly Shut her eyes waiting for Shelby to freak out but nothing came so, she opened her eyes.

"OMG NO WAY!" Shelby screeched.

"Its true, that's the reason I left because she doesn't want anything to do with me so, I got out of there quickly" Shelby place her arm round Molly "I'm sorry... she doesn't realize she's the one missing out on an amazing girl and now you can show her what shes missing at competition this weekend" Molly smiled weakly.

"I don't know" Molly didn't sound so sure.

"Come on lets speak to Miss Cathy" Shelby and Molly left the toilets and headed into the changing rooms where they put their bags and changed into their lycra shorts, crop tops and jazz shoes.

"Ready, you can do this Show her what she's missing" Shelby walked out into the dance studio towards Cathy and spoke to her quietly.

"HI Shelby" Cathy said brightly

" Hi Miss Cathy, I have some exciting news for you, my friend Molly has recently left the ALDC and she's looking for another dance studio to train with and there is something super exciting about my friend Molly over there" Shelby pointed to Molly who stood in the corner shifting uncomfortably whilst she waited.

Cathy walked over to Molly " Hi Molly I think we've met before?" Molly nodded "So I hear you left the wonderful ALDC?" Molly nodded "yes that's right".

"So, Shelby here says you have something exciting to tell me about the ALDC" Molly took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Abby is my biological mother" Cathy was in complete shock "NO the great Abby Lee has a deep dark secret after all" Cathy chuckled.

"Abby doesn't want to know Molly, Miss Cathy and that's why Molly wants to join the Apples if you will let her and after all you always wanted to have something to rattle Abby and now you finally do" Shelby smirked.

"your right, welcome to the team Molly and I am Happy to say Abby will be sorry she didn't want to know you I mean you are a beautiful dancer which you obviously don't get from her" Molly chuckled "Thank you Cathy and I am sorry about well you know..." Cathy nodded "All forgotten my love. this is perfect you will be my secret weapon at the competition and finally we will win with you dancing with us Molly"

Molly still wasn't sure it was a good idea that she joined Abby's biggest rival but, it was too late and after all she need to dance and this was her was now a member of the Candy Apples.

Molly went straight to dance after school with Shelby the next day where they practiced the group dance and Molly had a solo which meant that she was up against Kendall and maybe Maddie her former best friends.

Molly practiced her solo in front of the class who watched her perform a fast jazz dance called "Poison" by little boots which Cathy chose for Molly to dance to telling her to think of Abby as she listened to the lyrics "No, more poison killing my emotion I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy" Molly could see what Cathy meant as she listened to the lyrics to her song "Move why are you watching me dance with the enemy"This song was exactly how Molly was feeling right now.

"very good Molly, Abby is poision remember that" Cathy praised Molly giving her the confidence she needed right now.

"beautiful, good extention" Cathy clapped

Molly started dancing stronger with the encouraging comments from Cathy and occasional smiles from her new dance mates and Shelby. finally Molly belonged some where she would be praised rather criticized.

The next day Molly moped around school with her head not really in it. the bell rang indicating that it was the end of school, Molly walked along the busy corridor squeezing past people who stood in groups chatting and laughing with friends. Molly walked outside to the playground and continued to walk towards the school gates when her best friend Shelby ran up to her making her jump and her heart pounding in her chest.

"God don't do that" Molly snapped.

"What's eating you? You've been off lately" Shelby nudged Molly in the ribs.

"I walked out of the ALDC and now I don't have anywhere to dance now, I can't tell tell you at the moment I am just going through a lot" Molly sighed.

"Can't your old school take you back?" Shelby asked

"I couldn't go back there I mean I loved it there but I let them down by joining the ALDC" Molly shrugged.

"How about you come to my dance school in Ohio, I think you may have heard of it Its called Candy Apples Dance centre My dance teacher..." Shelby never got to finish what she was going to say.

"Cathy, yeah I have heard of them" Molly said

"Oh really! great fancy coming along tonight? my mom can pick you up and take us there" Shelby said brightly as she waited for Molly's answer.

Molly ran the idea through her mind knowing that joining the CADC would annoy Abby or shall I say Mom more than anything "I will come along, what time do I need to be ready?"

"Lessons starts 4:30pm because we are training for the competition at the weekend but, you are a really good dance and pick up choreography quickly" Molly smiled at her friend as they walked along the road towards Molly's house.

Molly told her mom that she was trying out for the CADC but, her mother wasn't too happy with her idea but she wasn't going to stand in her daughters way and only wanted her to be happy and doing what she loved which was dance.

Shelby's mother pulled up outside Molly's house where she said a quick goodbye to her mother who called out "Good luck" and Molly closed the door and rushed over to the car and got into the back.

"Thank you for taking me" Molly said to Shelby' mom.

"Shelby I have something I need to tell you but, I need you to not freak out on me okay" Molly whispered.

"Okay" Shelby frowned "But not here" Shelby gestured to her mother in the front.

the girls arrived at the CADC where they walked into the reception area and Shelby greeted her friends as she took hold of Molly's hand and led her towards the ladies toilets.

the girls entered the toilets, Shelby started checking the stools to make sure that they were the coast was clear Shelby stood still in front of Molly "So, what was the big news that you needed to tell me?" Molly felt her throat tighten and her heart pounding.

"Okay a few months ago I was looking for my favourite flower that I wear to dance you know my lucky one" Shelby knew which one Molly was referring to so, she nodded for Molly to continue.

"Well I couldn't find it so I looked in my moms room and whilst I was looking I found something else and basically... promise you wont freak out?" Molly pleaded.

"I wont I promise, Now what is it?" Shelby said dying to know the secret.

Molly took a deep breath "well...this is no way for me to say this so here it is... Abby Lee Miller is my biological Mother" Molly Shut her eyes waiting for Shelby to freak out but nothing came so, she opened her eyes.

"OMG NO WAY!" Shelby screeched.

"Its true, that's the reason I left because she doesn't want anything to do with me so, I got out of there quickly" Shelby place her arm round Molly "I'm sorry... she doesn't realize she's the one missing out on an amazing girl and now you can show her what shes missing at competition this weekend" Molly smiled weakly.

"I don't know" Molly didn't sound so sure.

"Come on lets speak to Miss Cathy" Shelby and Molly left the toilets and headed into the changing rooms where they put their bags and changed into their lycra shorts, crop tops and jazz shoes.

"Ready, you can do this Show her what she's missing" Shelby walked out into the dance studio towards Cathy and spoke to her quietly.

"HI Shelby" Cathy said brightly

" Hi Miss Cathy, I have some exciting news for you, my friend Molly has recently left the ALDC and she's looking for another dance studio to train with and there is something super exciting about my friend Molly over there" Shelby pointed to Molly who stood in the corner shifting uncomfortably whilst she waited.

Cathy walked over to Molly " Hi Molly I think we've met before?" Molly nodded "So I hear you left the wonderful ALDC?" Molly nodded "yes that's right".

"So, Shelby here says you have something exciting to tell me about the ALDC" Molly took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Abby is my biological mother" Cathy was in complete shock "NO the great Abby Lee has a deep dark secret after all" Cathy chuckled.

"Abby doesn't want to know Molly, Miss Cathy and that's why Molly wants to join the Apples if you will let her and after all you always wanted to have something to rattle Abby and now you finally do" Shelby smirked.

"your right, welcome to the team Molly and I am Happy to say Abby will be sorry she didn't want to know you I mean you are a beautiful dancer which you obviously don't get from her" Molly chuckled "Thank you Cathy and I am sorry about well you know..." Cathy nodded "All forgotten my love. this is perfect you will be my secret weapon at the competition and finally we will win with you dancing with us Molly"

Molly still wasn't sure it was a good idea that she joined Abby's biggest rival but, it was too late and after all she need to dance and this was her was now a member of the Candy Apples.

Molly went straight to dance after school with Shelby the next day where they practiced the group dance and Molly had a solo which meant that she was up against Kendall and maybe Maddie her former best friends.

Molly practiced her solo in front of the class who watched her perform a fast jazz dance called "Poison" by little boots which Cathy chose for Molly to dance to telling her to think of Abby as she listened to the lyrics "No, more poison killing my emotion I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy" Molly could see what Cathy meant as she listened to the lyrics to her song "Move why are you watching me dance with the enemy"This song was exactly how Molly was feeling right now.

"very good Molly, Abby is poision remember that" Cathy praised Molly giving her the confidence she needed right now.

"beautiful, good extention" Cathy clapped

Molly started dancing stronger with the encouraging comments from Cathy and occasional smiles from her new dance mates and Shelby. finally Molly belonged some where she would be praised rather criticized.


End file.
